


Angel In Training

by Quietmouse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietmouse/pseuds/Quietmouse
Summary: Side non-canon after story for "Table For One"





	Angel In Training

The Omnic Crisis had put thousands of lives in danger but the danger was meant you were meant to be put in, it was your job after all. You were a newbie, training alongside with tracer and Genji, they were nice and you liked them both. With Genji still in training you and tracer were lucky enough to go on your first big mission.  
\----------------  
It was simple mission, clear out the Omnics and deploy the emp. The mission itself went great, next to no damage on anyone and getting to sneak in a joke every so often. You were on the final push when you got separated, your team was too far out to call and your com was nothing but static. As you made your way back you noticed an Omnic sneaking up behind Angela. You pushed your body into overdrive, pushing her out of the way and taking the full blast at face value. 

There was no pain, simple darkness, you felt like a lone fish in an ocean of darkness. You you moved further into the darkness you could hear the faint sound of beeping and the strong smell of bleach. 

Your body screamed in pain as you woke up causing you to sit up quickly, your voice crying out loudly as you screamed out for Angela. As you attempted to move, you were greeted with strong hands, carefully pushing you back to the bed. 

“(Y/N), glad to see you’re still alive, you had us all worried there for a bit.” 

You knew that voice anywhere, Strike Commander Morrison. He was the only person that had greeted you with open arms, the only person you had fully trusted the moment you joined.   
\--  
When you finally calmed down, you managed to give him a weak smile. “What happened?” 

“You put your life on the line to save Angela, and because of you she gets to live longer.” He told you, returning your smile with a toothy grin.

“Oh…” You tried to remember what happened, but everything was hazy besides the actual trip to the mission.

“Next time use your com, we don’t need you dying on us.” Morrison told you jokingly, turning to leave and let you rest. 

“Thanks daddy” You replied, your face flushing as the words sunk in. You knew you couldn’t turn back, and you knew things were going to turn ugly. 

“I’m not your father.” He sternly replied, his face a faint pink. “But if you want me to be, then drop by my office later.” 

And just like that he was gone, leaving you alone to let your words sink in and figure out when you’ll drop by his office.

**Author's Note:**

> Table for one started out as a birthday gift for a friend, but then I found out she has a "daddy" thing. So I wanted to play into that a bit more. 
> 
> Anyways, I'm still trying to figure out how to tag these things.


End file.
